


Like a Shadow

by Tasseomancy



Series: Born to Die [1]
Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasseomancy/pseuds/Tasseomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to learn the secret to feeling confident Simon follows Alisha home, invisible of course. What happens isn't what he planned but it's not half bad for him either.</p><p>Small drabble written because there's a shocking lack of voyeurism fic of these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Shadow

He knew it was wrong. He wasn’t an idiot. But it still didn’t stop him from following her home and watching. Just watching. 

He thought about Alisha more then they all probably thought that he did. She was beautiful, yes, but it was more then that. She was confident and sure of herself, the complete opposite of him. He thought that maybe if he watched her he might learn something, some secret to getting people to like you. That was the plan, the main reason he’d followed her back to her place. It was hard to stick to it as strictly as he’d have liked when they got there though.

 The first thing that had hit him was the waft of perfume he smelt when she opened the door. The next was just how  _messy_  it was. He was barely in the door and he could see just  _things_ everywhere. It wasn’t upsettingly messy, just the kind that happens when a place is lived in by someone who doesn’t have has much time as Simon does. Or as many neuroses as he does. Mechanically he follows her further in, too distracted by the sheer sensory overload to notice what’s happened until they’re in her bedroom. 

He panics internally for a moment until he remembers he’s invisible and she can’t see him. This is the point where he knows his plan is completely shot because how can he focus on anything  _when she’s undressing right in front of him_. It’s so different from the time in the locker room, when he’d watched her and Kelly. It felt so much more intimate, too close to what it might be like if she loved him, wanted to be with him. Watching her undress, right next to her bed, in the cozy mess of her bedroom too much for him. He feels like his heart might explode and his whole body set on fire.

For the first time ever he desperately wishes that she’d notice him, not just as a friend or person but as someone she could love, someone she’d want to be with. It’s not necessarily a new feeling for him, but it’s acute and intense now as he’s watching her. She’s not even trying to be sexy, taking things off like it’s a show. She’s just changing. Pulling down her shorts and kicking them off to the side, messing with her hair before taking her shirt off in one swift motion, no lifting it up to teasingly reveal bit after bit of beautiful skin. She takes off her bra and drops it on the floor and Simon has to literally hold his breath for a moment to keep from making a sound. The fact that he’s seeing her naked isn’t what’s hurting him, it’s how casual it is. It’s almost domestic, as if they’d been around each other so long that it was normal. But it’s not. He’s invisible, she doesn’t even know he’s there. It hurts. 

She roots around a bit in a pile of clothes on the end of her bed in that state for a few moments, his eyes almost singularly focused on her breasts the entire time. Finally she finds a pair of small shorts and big comfy looking shirt. With just as little pageantry she puts them on and then hunts down a pair of thick socks from somewhere on the floor. It’s like any movie he’s seen, like there’s some unspoken rule that pretty girls wear this when they relax. He wishes he could be a part of this not just an observer. That a girl would let him into their life and let him see this kind of moment. He wanted that ease and normalcy so much he could taste it. He could see how fantastic that kind of relationship would be, could imagine watching a film with her, curled up on the couch. Could feel the warmth from her radiating into him, hair brushing his cheek, her breasts pressing into his side as his arm wrapped around her. It was terrible and painful and  _god how he wanted it._

She moved into the small living room again and he followed like a shadow. She flopped onto the couch already texting as he watched head tilting slightly. He’d thought she’d go out clubbing or something, out with friends, out being wonderful. But instead she’s here turning on the television and texting, a night not unlike one he would have. He wonders why for a moment befor it strikes him that with a power like hers, unless she went out covered head to toe she’d probably be harassed the entire time she was somewhere as crowded as a club. It hits him then how difficult their situation must be for her. She’d always seemed to him like someone who went out all the time and was the life of the party wherever she went. It must be terrifying for her now, one accidental brush of skin and she could be assaulted. No wonder she wasn’t out on the town, he felt sorry for her. He wished he could offer her company, just someone to be there. But she’d never accept, he was a freak, a weirdo to her. They’d all made that fairly clear. 

Still, he stayed there with her the whole night, watching her and the shows she watched. Eventually he’d perched on the arm of the couch near her feet. It was oddly nice, companionable. He realized this was probably the closest he’d had to being over at a friend’s. When she finally headed to bed he followed taking a seat at her vanity as she slipped under the covers. He took out his phone then, finally. He’d been out of sorts and distracted since they’d come in but now he’d composed himself enough to want to film some of this. Some small portion of this night so he could remember how nice it had been. So he filmed her falling asleep, it might not be very interesting to anyone else but it was fascinating to him. He’d never seen anyone fall asleep before and as her features smoothed and her breathing evened he felt himself come alive. Now that he was the only one up he felt more awake then ever. Gently, he moved the small chair he sat on closer to the bed. Feeling bold he folded his arm on the bed and rested his chin on them. His smiled to himself quietly. It had been a good night, he wasn’t sure if he felt any braver but he did sort of feel like he’d gotten closer to making a friend. 


End file.
